


My Best Friends Brother

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Harry, Gemma & Louis friendship, M/M, Mpreg, Niall & Harry friendship, Top Louis, i'm horrible at tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-16 15:21:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2274741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay so maybe Louis noticed how fit Gemma's little brother was. And maybe he had thought about wrecking the boy. But he wouldn't, he couldn't touch him. He was off limits as his best friends brother, or was he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Louis and Gemma were in Gemma's room laying on her bed after school and doing what they usually did. Talking about boys.

"I know you have a crush Gemma, tell me who it is." Louis said. Gemma shook her head.

"No, you'll make fun of me." She said.

"Of course. I'm your best friend, it's in my job description." Louis stated and Gemma hit him with a pillow. Rude.

"He's younger than me, I don't want you to laugh." Gemma said quietly.

"I'm not gonna laugh at you Gems. Tell me who he is." Louis whined. He really wanted to know. Gemma rolled her eyes and groaned.

"Fine, I have a crush on Niall Horan." She said. Louis stared at her for a moment in shock. She was watching him for a reaction so he snapped out of it and glanced around the room, before meeting Gemma's eyes.

"Niall Horan? Harry's best friend Niall Horan?" Louis had to clarify just to make sure.

"Yes. He's sweet and funny. I like hanging out with him." Gemma said.

"When do you get time to hang out with him? You're always with me, and I think I'd notice a little Irish puppy following us around." Louis said because it was true.

"Not when you're staring at my baby brother the whole time." Gemma smirked. Louis sputtered.

"I do not!" He exclaimed.

"Oh please. I've seen the way you look at him. Why don't you just snog him already?" Gemma said.

"He's your little brother!" Louis exclaimed. Gemma shrugged.

"So, I bet he likes you. I'll talk to him." Gemma decided. Louis gaped at her.

"Absoulutly not." Louis said and Gemma gave him and exasperated look. Louis didn't care, he wasn't backing down on this matter.

"Why not?" Gemma asked.

"I don't want him to know I'm lusting after him like some creep. It would freak him out, we practically grew up together." Louis said firmly. Gemma pointed at him.

"Ah ha! So you admit it, you want to snog my baby brother." She said smugly.

"We are not talking about this. And he's not that young, maybe you should refrain from calling him a baby anymore, seeing as you have the hots for Niall who is, might I remind you, the same age as your 'baby' brother." Louis said. Before Gemma could respond the door opened and Harry entered wearing only joggers and Louis had to stop himself from drooling. Gemma glared at Harry.

"There is such a thing as knocking. Why are you half naked?" Gemma asked.

"I was doing yoga." Harry answered like it was the most normal thing ever. "Mum said to tell you that dinner was almost ready and she wanted me to ask Louis if he was staying? Niall is coming over too." 

"Oh really?" Louis said and glanced at Gemma. Harry nodded. "Yeah I'm staying."

Harry smiled so big it lite up his whole face and Louis found himself smiling back. Harry walked out and closed the door. Gemma shoved Louis off of the bed.

"What is wrong with you?" She asked.

"Well I didn't invite him over." Louis rolled his eyes.

"I'm definitely talking to Harry." Gemma said.

"What, no!" Louis said.

"I won't out you, I'll just ask him and say I want to know. It'll be fine." She said before getting up and dragging Louis downstairs with her. They joined Harry in the living room but Louis was kind of frozen in the doorway staring at Harry. The move he was doing required a lot of flexibility and all Louis could think of was how it transferred to the bedroom. Gemma elbowed him hard and he tore his eyes from Harry and looked at her. She had a smug look on her face and Louis rolled his eyes. He moved to sit on the sofa with her. Harry finally noticed they were there and joined them. It might have been in Louis mind but Harry seemed to be sitting as close to Louis as he could possibly get. Gemma laughed and turned on the telly. Louis glared at her and scooted away just slightly. He noticed the slight frown on Harry's face and he just wanted to wipe it away so without thinking, he patted Harry's thigh and smiled at him. Harry visibly brightens at that and the settled in to watch something Gemma had put on. Soon Niall joined them and Harry stood to greet him with a big hug and Louis felt and irrational tug of jealousy. He knew they were just friend's but he couldn't help it.

They at dinner and traded stories about their days and it was pleasent but all Louis could focus on was how Harry's leg kept bumping his even when he knew they weren't close enough for it to be an accident. Harry never looked at him but Louis knew it was intentional. He just hoped that after Gemma talked to him that it would still be the same and not horrifically awkward between them. He thinks he'd miss Harry if he wasn't in his life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't posted in a while. College classes are killing me. I'll try to post more regularly.

Harry was sitting in his room when Gemma burst in and jumped on his bed He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Can I help you?" He asked.

"Let's talk." she said patting the bed next to her. Harry sat down and glanced at her.

"About what?" Harry asked.

"I wanted to know something." She said.

"Okay?" He answered wearily. 

"You have a crush on my best friend." She said happily. Harry's cheeks flamed.

"What! No I don't. You can't prove that." He exclaimed.

"You just did." She said smugly.

"You're not mad?" He asked.

"No, I think you guys are adorable together." She said. Her eyes lite up and she looked at him. "Mum and Dad are going out of town tonight and won't be back for a couple of days. We should have a party." 

"Seriously Gems? Isn't this a bit short notice?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, but people will come. You can even invite Niall over." She said.

"Awesome!" Harry got his phone out and texted Niall immediately.

"I'm inviting Louis. Just talk to him H, he's not going to hate you trust me." She said and left the room. Harry was nervous so he told Niall to come over early and help him pick out an outfit. While he waited he went to take a shower. When he got out Niall was sitting on his bed. Harry just sat at the desk with only his towel on. Niall looked at him.

"Why is it so important to look good tonight?" He asked. Harry looked at him.

"I'm going to talk to Louis tonight." Harry said quietly. Niall grinned.

"That's great mate. Let's make you look sexy." Niall headed straight for the closet. He kept searching until he pulled out a pair of skinny jeans and a plain white t-shirt. Harry gave him a look.

"Will that really make me look sexy?" He asked.

"Yeah mate. You'll look great, I promise. He won't be able to keep him hands off of you. Just remember to use protection." Niall said. Harry threw a shoe at him.

"I'm not going to have sex with him, you wanker." Harry excliamed. He was about to take the towel from around his waist When he looked up and saw Louis in the doorway with a weird look on his face. "Oh hi Louis."

"Hi Harry, um Gemma told me to tell you that you're parents left so we're going to start setting up." He said and Harry nodded louis was about out the door when he turned around. "Oh and by the way, you shouldn't talk about sex where your sister could hear you." 

Harry was left staring at the door in shock and embarrasment. He sat on his bed and refused to come out until the party. Niall went downstairs to help set up while Harry finally got up to get dressed. Once he had the clothes on he laid on his bed and stared at the ceiling, now that Niall had brought sex up it was all he could think about. He wanted Louis to have sex with him but he thought that was a little weird considering he was Gemma's best friend, but he couldn't get it out of his head. He pictured those small hands running over his body and those lips on his. Harry rolled over and groaned into the pillow, he had to stop imagining it before he had a problem. He heard his bedroom door open but didn't bother to look.

"Go away Niall, let me wallow in my shame." Harry said. He felt the bed dip next to him and suddenly a hand was on his shoulder. He sighed and rolled over. "Wha--" His voice caught in his throat when he met blue eyes. Louis had laughter in his eyes.

"Should probably tell you. I'm not Niall." He said happily.

"Louis, hi." Harry said stupidly. 

"Hi. The party started so Gemma sent me up here to get you." Louis said. Harry nodded.

"Okay." He said and they both got up. The went downstairs in silence and Harry went i search of Niall. He found him in the kitchen, with the alcohol. "If you throw up in my room again, I will kill you." 

"Don't worry Haz, I haven't had that much." Niall said and handed Harry a cup of something. Harry drunk it and they took a whole bottle of Vodka and left. He found Gemma and Niall hid the alcohol he had.

"Play some music Gems." Niall said. Gemma rolled her eyes.

"Working on it." She said and suddenly the party was filled with music. Niall and Harry grinned and made their way into the already crowded living room. They passed the bottle back and forth between then before they knew it the bottle was empty. They looked at each other. Niall pulled Harry close to him and yelled in his ear to be heard.

"I'll go find some more." He said. Harry nodded.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom." He said and He and Niall went seperate ways. He was halfway to the bathroom when he ran into Louis. Louis caught him and smiled.

"You're drunk Hazza." He said.

"So are you. Wanna go to my room for a minute." Harry asked. Louis nodded and followed him up. Harry fell onto his bed and drug Louis down so that he was next to him. Harry turned to face Louis and thought 'fuck it', before he caught his lips and to his suprise Louis made a whining noise and kissed him back. He rolled so that Louis was on top straddling him. Louis rolled his hips in a way that caused delicious friction that brought a moan from Harry's throat. Louis pulled out of the kiss and looked down at Harry.

"Haz, are you sure you want to do this because if we don't stop now I won't be able to." Louis asked seriously.

"God please, just fuck me." Harry said. Louis smirked.

"Who knew little baby Styles had such a dirty mouth." He said and reattached their lips. He kept providing the friction and he felt Harry's hands pull at his shirt so he sat up and pulled it off. Harry's hands were immediately roaming over the exposed skin. It went like that until they were both naked and Louis ground down until their cocks brushed and they both moaned. He looked at Harry.

"Do you have lube?" He asked. Harry fumbled with the drawer and finally pulled out a small bottle. Louis took it from him and coated his fingers. He circled Harry's hole before pushing in slowly. Harry gave the most delicious moan and Louis got painfully hard from it. He opened him up quickly and smiled down at him before adding lube to his cock. He kissed Harry while he pushed in. He bottomed out and they both froze for a moment. Harry made a noise and sucked a bruise onto Louis neck.

"Move." He moaned out and Louis started thrusting. Harry made a high keening noise. "So good...." He said breathlessly. Louis doubled his efforts and Harry moaned when he hit that spot deep inside him.

"You feel so good baby" Louis said. He returned the favor and sucked a bruise into Harry's neck, where everyone would see it. 

"'M close." Harry said and Louis reached down to jerk him off and he started thrusting hard ramming into that spot again and again, finally Harry came over his fist with a shout and clenched around Louis. It took a few more strokes before Louis came and they just spent a few moment breathing before Louis pulled out and cleaned them up whit a shirt he grabbed off of the floor. He laid next to Harry and Harry wrapped his arms around him. 

"Lou?" Harry asked softly.

"Hmm?" Louis responded.

"I don't want this to be a one time thing." He said quietly.

"Neither do I." Louis said.

"We'll talk about it in the morning?" Harry asked.

"Of course." Louis kissed him lightly and they drifted to sleep ignoring the party still going on downstairs.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry woke the next morning with a massive headache. He rolled over and groaned, when someone touched his shoulder her jerked and was suddenly sitting up and looking at Louis. Louis smiled softly and handed him a glass of water and some pills. Harry took them and then sat the glass on the table next to him.

"We need to talk." Louis said and Harry nodded.

"I know." He answered.

"We had sex last night, but it shouldn't have happened. You're underage Harry, we can't do this." Louis said.

"But last night you said you didn't want this to be a one time thing." Harry said quietly.

"I'm sorry but I can't Hazza. I was drunk last night and so were you. This isn't what our relationship is about." Louis said.

"I thought you liked me." Harry whispered.

"I do, but we can't do this Haz. I'm not going to ruin our friendship for it." Louis said cautiously.

"You won't." Harry answered immediately.

"You don't know that. It's not a risk I'm willing to take." Louis said and stood up. He walked to the door before Harry spoke again.

"Please stay?" He asked quietly.

"I can't." Louis said and opened the door. At the last second he turned around and met Harry's eyes. "Don't tell Gemma about this please?" Harry didn't answer so Louis walked out with a sigh. He walked down the hallway and down the stairs with the conversation running through his head. All he could think was 'I'm an idiot'.

Meanwhile back in his room Harry hadn't moved from the position he was in and he had tears streaming down his face. Some time passed before Niall found him and held him. Niall didn't ask questions he just let Harry cry. 

 

*2 Months Later*

Things were awkward between Louis and Harry and everyone noticed but no one commented. Even Gemma stayed out of it. Harry had told Niall what had happened and Niall was freezing Louis out too. Louis wanted to fix it but he didn't know how to make it right. Every time he was around Harry he wanted to break down and apologize but he didn't want Gemma to know that he slept with Harry because she would be pissed. Louis didn't go to Gemma's much anymore so she came to his place. If they spent more time at Gemma's they may have figured out something was wrong a lot sooner.

 

"Are you sure mate?" Niall asked.

"Yes, I've taken like three tests. They all say the same." Harry answered.

"How did you generate enough pee for three pregnancy tests?" Niall asked.

"I drank a lot of juice." Harry answered. "Anyway I'm going to need you to take me to Planned Parenthood." 

"Are you sure you want to get rid of it?" Niall asked.

"Yes, 100%." Harry said.

"Alright I'll pick you up in a minute." Niall said.

"See you then." Harry said. 

The ride to the clinic was silent and when Harry had to fill out the paper work Niall looked at him.

"Do you want me to come back with you?" He asked.

"No, I'll be okay." He answered and gave the papers back to the receptionist. They sat for what felt like forever before his name was called. Niall patted his back.

"I'll be right here." He said and Harry nodded. He was lead to a sterile white room and the doctor smiled at him.

"Alright, Mr. Styles. I have to ask you a few questions." She stated and he nodded.

"OK, is this you're first pregnancy?" She asked.

"Um, yes." He answered and she wrote it down.

"How old are you?" She then asked.

"16." He said quietly.

"Alright, does the father know this is happening?" She asked.

"He doesn't even know i'm pregnant." Harry said.

"One last thing that I need you to understand. You can stop this procedure at anytime but first we are required to give you counseling in your decision so I want to talk to you." She said.

"Alright." Harry said hesitantly.

"You've got to understand that if you go through with this then there is no going back. I want you to understand the full intent of what you are doing." She said.

"It's not really a baby right?" Harry asked.

"Right now, you're eight weeks along, so no it's not a baby. But it will grow to be one should you choose to not abort it. This is a perfectly logical and legitimate precedure for you considering your age and the lack of the father's knowledge, but you have to understand that you do have other options." She said. Harry was sitting there and he looked at her.

"Can I have a moment?" He asked.

"Of course. The nurse will be here shortly to get you ready." She said and left. Harry stared at the wall and went over the options in his head again. He couldn't help but start thinking of it as a baby and that's when he realized what he was about to do and broke down into tears. The nurse came in and took one look at him before smiling softly.

"You're not going to do it are you?" She asked. Harry shook his head. 

"Can you get Niall for me? He's in the waiting room." Harry said she nodded and stepped out of the room. Niall came in not much longer and wrapped Harry in a hug.

"I can't do it Ni, I can't kill the baby." Harry said and Niall just held him tighter.

"I know, it's okay Haz. It'll be okay." Niall said. When he calmed down Harry looked at him.

"My parents should be home by now, I need to tell them. Will you come with me?" Harry asked.

"Of course Haz." Niall answered. Harry walked out with Niall and all he was hoping for was that Gemma wasn't home yet. He would tell her, he just didn't want to tell her yet. When he got home he found both cars in the drive and knew that his parents would be in the living room. He found them sitting on the couch watching a show. He sighed and stood in front of them.

"Can I talk to you?" I asked.

"You sound serious love. What's wrong?" Anne asked. Harry glanced at Niall.

"Just tell 'em." He said. Harry nodded and turned back to them.

"I'm pregnant." I said. They froze before Robin stood and looked at me.

"Who's the father?" He asked. I winced.

"Louis Tomlinson." I said quietly. Robin looked stormy.

"We're going to his house." Robin said and put his coat on.

"Dad no! He doesn't even know." I said.

"Well he's about to find out." Robin made Niall and Harry get in the car and drove to Louis house. Jay answered the door with a smile.

"Oh, Hi. I didn't expect you guys over. I thought we were dropping Gemma off." She said. Robin looked at her.

"I need to talk to your son." He said.

"Of course." Jay let us in and called up to Louis. He and Gemma came in and Gemma looked confused.

"Dad, Harry what are you doing here?" She asked.

"What am I chopped liver?" Niall asked and I elbowed him. Robin glared at Louis.

"You are going to step up and do whatever the hell he wants you to do. Understand me?" He asked.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Louis asked.

"You got Harry pregnant!" Robin exclaimed and Gemma and Jay both gasped. Gemma turned to Louis.

"You slept with my brother?" Gemma asked.

Louis was frozen in place. He was staring at Harry and he was shocked. His baby was growing inside of him. Louis looked at Robin.

"I'm sorry." Harry said. "I told him not to come here."

"Why?" Louis asked, hurt. Did Harry not want him involved.

"Because, our relationship isn't like that, remember. That's what you told me after we had sex." Harry said and stormed out.

"I can't believe you." Gemma said and followed him. 

"I think you just need to give us a little time before you come over again." Robin said and Niall left with him. He turned back before he left and made sure Robin was far enough away to not hear him.

"I'll talk to Harry. He'll come around." He hugged Louis and then left. Jay turned to Louis.

"You're going to have to work for his forgiveness, and hers." She said.

"I know." Louis answered.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry was miserable. He wanted Louis to be involved but he couldn't bring himself to forgive him just yet. He was mad at Louis and he knew Gemma was too. His parents were pissed that he was pregnant and they were going to send him away but he convinced them to let him finish school here because Niall was here and he didn't want to leave. Niall had taken to staying at their house after the fall out with Louis but it had been a month and school was starting tomorrow. The problem was that Harry was gaining weight and couldn't fit into his clothes. He fell back on the bed.

"That's it, I'm done. I'm not going tomorrow." Harry said . Niall raised an eyebrow at him from the chair across the room.

"Why?" He asked.

"I'm fat and nothing fits anymore." Harry grumbled. Niall laughed.

"Mate you sound like a girl." He said.

"I'm serious. Do you see this?" Harry motioned to where his pants wouldn't button. Niall stood and motioned Harry forward. He pushed the pants down just a little and snapped them shut. Gemma cleared her throat from the door and grinned,

"Am I interrupting something boys?" She asked. Niall pulled his hands away.

"Just your brother having a meltdown about not fitting in his jeans anymore when he does in fact fit in them." Niall said rolling his eyes. Gemma smiled.

"Haz you look fine." She said then glanced to the hallway and closed the door. "Louis called again."

Harry sighed and turned away from them. He looked out the window.

"What did he want this time?" Harry asked slowly.

"He wanted to ask for your forgiveness, and he also wanted to know when the next appointment was." She said.

"Are you gonna let him come?" Niall asked.

"I don't know." Harry said not looking at them.

"Haz....I get that you're mad at him, I am too, but he deserves to at least see his child." Gemma said quietly.

"I'll think about it." Harry said and turned to them. "I'm going to sleep, see you in the morning." 

"Night." Gemma said and she and Niall started to leave.

"Wait Niall, will you stay with me tonight?" Harry asked looking at his feet.

"Of course Haz." Niall said.

They went through the motions of getting ready for bed and Harry turned off the light. He crawled into bed and Niall wrapped his arms around him. 

"Niall, do you think I should let him come?" Harry asked. 

"Yeah Harry, I do." Niall said honestly.

"I love him." Harry found it easier to tell the truth in the dark.

"I know." Niall said.

"I can't forgive him yet." Harry stated.

"I know Haz, but you've got to do the right thing. He was your friend before all of this, he deserves to be there at least." Niall said quietly.

"I know."

Niall held Harry while he cried that night.

*****

The next day they went to school and Harry spotted Louis with Liam and Zayn. He walked over to him and they automatically stopped talking.

"Hi Harry, how are you?" Liam said.

"I'm good. You?" Harry answered plesently.

"I'm good." Liam smiled. Harry turned to Louis.

"Today at four, be ready or I'm going without you." He said. He turned back to Liam and Zayn. "Have a good day." He said and walked away. Liam and Zayn turned to Louis.

"What the hell did you do to him Lou?" Zayn asked. Louis sighed and watched Harry walk away.

"I slept with him." Louis said.

"What?!" Liam exclaimed.

"I slept with him and now he's pregnant." Louis said.

"Jesus Louis." Zayn said.

"I know." Louis said and walked away.

****

Louis met Harry at the entrance to the school that afternoon to find Gemma and Niall with him.

"Hi." He said. Gemma rolled her eyes.

"Let's go before we're late." She said. The drive was awkwardly silent but they finally arrived. Harry signed in and the wait wasn't long before his name was called. Harry stood and took a few steps before he looked back. 

"Well are you coming?" He demanded.

Louis was immediately on his feet. He followed Harry back to a room and stayed silent while the nurse prepped him. When they were along he stood next to the bed and looked at Harry.

"I could drive you. You don"t have to get Gemma to do it all the time, you know." He said. Harry looked at him.

"I have a license. I could drive myself but Gemma insist on doing it." Harry said.

"Oh you didn't have your license last time I saw you." Louis said quietly.

"I also didn't have this." Harry said lifting his shirt. Louis gasped seeing the bump. He reach out for it without thinking then stopped and looked up at Harry.

"Can I?" He asked and Harry nodded. Louis ran his hands over it and his face softens. He smiled up at Harry. the doctor came in before either of them could say anything. She smiled at them.

"Hi Harry, are you ready to see your baby?" She asked.

"Yes." He smiled.

"Excellent. Lay back please." When he did, Louis moved his hands and she spread the goop around. She moved the wand around until the baby was visible. Louis stared at the grainy picture on the screen and unconsciously grabbed Harry's hand. The doctor smiled. "Would you like to hear the heartbeat?"

They both nodded enthusiastically and soon a muted thumping sound was heard. Harry squeezed his hand and they were both smiling. After a minute or so the doctor cut it off and cleaned Harry up.

"We should be able to tell the sex soon." She said.

"That's great." Harry said.

"I'll go get your pictures." She left and Louis hugged Harry and on impulse kissed him. Harry made a sound and pulled him closer. Louis deepens the kiss and Harry wrapped his legs around Louis waist. Louis moaned low in his chest and that seemed to break Harry out of it. He pushed Louis away and wiped his mouth.

"I still haven't forgiven you." Harry said.

"Haz..." Louis started.

"No." Harry said and the doctor came back effectively ending the conversation. They each took a picture and left. Louis was more determined that ever to win Harry back, the picture raising his persistence and making him realize that he had to fix this.


End file.
